Bloody Words
by VXYL24
Summary: Arkham's last thoughts on the cutscene "Rebellion". Lolol. Don't kill me. This is pretty lame though. Hahaha. No, not a slash pairing. It's the more.. serious type.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE. Lolol. Hehehe. Just a thought... Lol. Don't kill me. I just needed to get it out of my system. :3**

* * *

Arkham walked over to the sealed entranceway. A man in blue trailed a few feet away.

"Soon we will reach the lair of judgement." He stated, looking at the door admiringly. "Temen-ni-gru will finally regain its full function and lead us into the Demon World."

He opened his book and skimmed through its age-old pages, and read through it intently.

"The world where Sparda's power has been sealed…" he continued, chuckling lightly.

Vergil ran his eyes over the door. Arkham seemed to be… fascinated about everything. The way he spoke of the Temen-ni-gru as if it was a sacred worship place to him… But Vergil did not care at all about the huge tower. All he cared of was obtaining his father's power.

"And the one who will lift the incantation is you…" Arkham said, snapping the demon off his thoughts, "…his own son."

"It must be fate." He muttered, as the doors unlocked itself to accommodate the two who wished to enter. Arkham stepped back, and Vergil sided with him. The man in black bowed slightly, gesturing at the door, and so Vergil walked to it. He stopped upon sensing that his acquaintance looked away, as if trying to expect something to come. Vergil sighed inaudibly. His eyes fixed into a deathly glare.

"Does that woman really bother you?" he asked coldly.

Arkham looked at Vergil. "What are you talking about?" he said as if he didn't care, but his voice quivered for a moment, showing his fright at the sudden question.

Vergil continued with his interrogation, not even giving Arkham a slight side glance. "Why didn't you kill her? Perhaps, because she is your daughter?

Did some pesky fatherly love get in your way?"

Arkham tried to act composed, walking toward the door.

"That's none of your—"

Vergil stabbed him through the gut, making the man drop his most desired book onto the ground. Blood oozed from his stomach, down to Yamato and onto said book. Vergil walked around Arkham, as if to examine him.

"To further your study of the black arts, you sacrificed your loving wife, to become a devil as well.." Arkham groaned at the pain. Not because of the blade that was in him, but because of the painful memory. In all truth, he loved her, yet the lust for power clouded his judgement.

"Knowing this I thought you'd be more useful to me, but I was wrong." Vergil continued, stabbing Yamato further into the poor man's stomach. "No wonder your attainment of power is incomplete."

"_Arkham, dear?" Lucy called out from the kitchen. "Bring Mary inside! It's pouring out!"_

_Arkham complied, smiling sweetly at his wife. He stepped outside with his umbrella, only to see a beautiful raven-haired child near a plant in her raincoat. He opened his umbrella and headed to her._

"_Daddy, look what I found!" The girl exclaimed upon seeing his father come toward him. _

"_What's that, honey?" he asked, pinching the girl's cheek playfully._

"_I saw a cocoon!" she answered, pointing at it. True enough, a cocoon was mingling on a leaf of said plant. "It looks wrinkly and all."_

_Arkham chuckled. "Mary, that cocoon may be ugly and wrinkly as you see it, but when the butterfly comes out, I assure you…" he said, embracing Mary tightly. "…it will be the most beautiful and precious butterfly in the whole world."_

Tears almost fell from his eyes, but as he blinked he saw Vergil in front of him. He then remembered everything he's done, and everything he hoped would come back.

"What about you?" he said between groans. "You're an incomplete being as well. Both demon and human blood mingle in your veins."

Vergil glared at him, but to what cause?

"It's true." He said to himself. "Human and demon blood… That's the sole reason why I wasn't strong enough to defend her… My dear mother… I was too weak and fragile…"

Arkham smirked upon seeing the defeat in the blue eyed demon. The smirk mocked him, and said every word against him.

"Shut up." He said, removing his precious Yamato from the man's stomach. He sheathed part of it, stopped, and continued the sword's goal quickly. Arkham fell to the floor, yet he felt nothing to it.

"Now that the final door is open, I have no use for you." He said bitterly, leaving the bloody scene. Yet something stayed with him... Something that weakened him.

It was Arkham's bloody words that put weight in his heart.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES. Lolol. So... Review and blah. You know the basic drills. :3 Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
